From the prior art, press seals are known having an elastomer body being compressed between two press bodies along the conduit direction and, in consequence, contacting in directions perpendicular thereto the conduit and for instance a soffit of a wall opening, namely for instance an inner lateral surface of a core drilling. However, this is only one among various possibilities for mounting a press seal, which shall illustrate an application but not limit the invention explained below.